


Cover Art for "Winning a Lost Bet" by meet_me_in_samarra

by meet_me_in_samarra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cover Art, Fanart, Pole Dancer Sherlock Holmes, Pole Dancing, Teaser Art, Teasers & Trailers, Winning a Lost Bet fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_me_in_samarra/pseuds/meet_me_in_samarra
Summary: A lost bet makes Sherlock and John perform a pole dance in costumes at the Yard´s Christmas party. It was supposed to be humiliating but instead the couple nailed it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cover Art for "Winning a Lost Bet" by meet_me_in_samarra

YooHoo

I made another one!

On **Sunday 13 December** (3. advent) the **first chapter** of my new fanfic **"Winning a Lost Bet"** will be uploaded on AO3, followed by the second and **last chapter** on **Wednesday 16 December**.

So, to stimulate your appetite, here´s the cover. Tell your friends, too.

Also found on my tumblr here: https://meetinginsamarra.tumblr.com/post/637025999019769856/winning-a-lost-bet-new-fanfic-coming-soon


End file.
